


Better With Three

by justbygrace



Series: Pete's World [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Baby!Fic - in case the title didn't tip you off





	Better With Three

"Now that she's gone I'm going to go make myself a cup of tea." The muttered comment came from the direction of the kitchen and was obviously supposed to be pitched so that it didn't carry. Unfortunately, the Doctor had temporarily forgotten how much a flat sans furniture echoed and Rose - who was just shutting the door behind her mum - heard every word.

She headed over to lean against the doorway to the kitchen, watching her half-human, half-Time Lord mutter to himself as he heated up water and gathered the ingredients for tea. Despite his uncharitable comment concerning her mum, Rose couldn't help but smile, his ire was due to the comments that Jackie had made right before she left. It had not escaped Jackie's notice they had invested in a flat with three bedrooms and she had made sure to emphasize the fact that she had noticed. Before she had a chance to think about it further, the Doctor spun towards her, waving her mug about like it wasn't full of boiling water.

"Oh hi! Didn't see you there, well, I sort of saw you, haven't lost all my senses thank you very much." The Doctor shook her mug and then let out an undignified shriek when part of its contents spilled out.

Hurrying forwards, Rose wordlessly took the mug out of his hand and led him towards the sink. Flipping on the tap, she moved his hand under the running water before going to the freezer to retrieve an ice pack.

"Rose?" The Doctor shifted around to keep her in his line of sight.

"Doctor?" she mimicked, expertly wrapping the pack in a towel before pressing it to his hand.

"Are you? I mean, are we? Do you really think that she was right?" He was dong a terrible job of hiding his insecurity and Rose had to force herself not to smile.

"About which part?" she asked, deliberately hedging the bit about possible future offspring.

"Well, the glasses bit wasn't as bad. I mean, I always did wear glasses and I suppose the strain had to come through eventually and anyway, you like my brainy specs and so if I get a pair like that, it could lead to other things. Like it did that one time on Taursius XII, remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Doctor, I remember." Rose turned and headed towards the living room, stopping to pick up her mug.

"Do you think we could recreate that? You have that black dress that is sort of shiny and those shoes, oh those shoes, the ones with the straps and the heels and the, you know, the pointy things on the sides? And I am sure this world has some caverns with a good view towards a light display. Even if there isn't, it couldn't be that hard to recreate." The Doctor continued speaking as he followed Rose, sinking down on the couch (the lone piece of furniture on the lower level of the flat) next to her with a faraway look in his eye.

"Doctor?" Rose tugged his arm and he allowed himself to be moved until she was cuddled against his chest with his arm holding her close. "Anything else you wanted to say about what mum said?"

"No? No, I don't think so. Should I? Why? Is there something she said you'd like to discuss?" He shifted restlessly and Rose knew if he was standing he would be pacing about and tugging his hair.

"Doctor, you don't have to pretend you're not freaking out," she said gently, patting his leg to quiet it's quivering. "I understand why you are, but it's okay. I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want."

He stilled so quickly beneath her that Rose pulled back to look at him, only to be stopped by his arm tightening around her. "Don't want? Rose Tyler, I want. I want it all with you. Anything. Everything. No exceptions."

"You do? You're serious?" Rose twisted from his grip so she could see his face to gauge his seriousness.

"Yes, Rose, everything." He framed her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her, seemingly attempting to pour all of his emotions into the movement of his lips against hers.

When they parted to breathe, Rose tilted her head to the side, and regarded the middle of his chest. "So, is this a good time to tell you I'm pregnant?"

He stilled for half a second before deliberately licking his lips. "Is this a good time to tell you that I already knew that?"

She met his gaze in shock and the two stared at one another for a good minute before they both burst out laughing, clutching at one another for support. When they started talking it was at the same time, stuttering and stumbling over each other in their haste to reassure the other about their excitement and joy.

The Doctor stopped mid-sentence with a look of dawning horror. "Let's not, let's not tell Jackie for a long time."

Rose merely punched his arm and curled into his chest, resting her head where she could hear his solo heartbeat and letting it reassure her of their joint forever. With a contented sigh, she lifted her head to say, "Better with three, right?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course."


End file.
